1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to moving image reproducing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a moving image reproducing apparatus to be applied for a digital camera for reproducing a moving image comprising still images in a plurality of frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional digital camera having the function to reproduce moving images, when reproducing a moving image, still image signals in frames are first read out of a recording medium. The still image signals thus read are signal-processed and displayed on the display. Herein, serially executed are the processes of seeking a desired address of the recording medium, reading still image signals from the desired address and displaying still images on the basis of read still image signals. However, where the still image signals in frames are recorded in a sporadic form over the recording medium, the seek process takes longer time as the distance to an access address increases. Accordingly, in the prior art executing the seek, read and display processes serially, freeze possibly occurs in the reproduced moving image.